Castle
Castles are a recurring type of location found throughout the Final Fantasy series. Castles are very versatile in their appearances, and can be both hostile and abandoned or of friendly alignment. They are usually accessed via the World Map, and in case of being friendly, are usually located near Towns, or may even be Citadels. Starting with Final Fantasy VII, the appearance of castles in the series has become scarcer. Appearances ''Final Fantasy In the original ''Final Fantasy, Castle Cornelia is home to the first cutscene of the game, but other than Castle Cornelia, relatively few castles appear. List of Castles: *Castle Cornelia is the starting point of the game and home to Princess Sarah. It holds many treasure in its locked treasure room. *Elven Castle is home to the royal family of Elfheim, and thus, the Prince of Elfheim. Its locked treasure can only be obtained with the Mystic Key. *The Western Keep is an abandoned monster-ridden castle located northwest of Elfheim and chosen by Astos in his plan to obtain the Crown and destroy the Warriors of Light. *The Citadel of Trials is an abandoned monster-filled castle used by Bahamut in order to test the worth of warriors that come to him. *The Flying Fortress is the ancient home of the Lufenian, and conquered by the Wind Fiend Tiamat 400 years in the past. It houses the Wind Crystal and must be accessed from the Mirage Tower. ''Final Fantasy II .]] ''Final Fantasy II features several nations, and each nation possesses a castle. Curiously, only one castle in Final Fantasy II does not feature any enemy encounters. List of Castles: *Kashuan Keep is the capital of the ancient Kashuan Kingdom, ruled by Scott and Gordon, and houses the Sunfire. *Castle Deist is the headquarters of the Dragoons and their Wyvern. It is home to many treasures and the last Wyvern. *Fynn Castle is the first castle sighted in the game, but not the first to be visited. It is reconquered by the Wild Rose Rebellion halfway through the game, and from then on, it becomes the center of command for the party's operations. Its locked sewers are very expansive as well. *Palamecia Castle is the capital of the Palamecian Empire and home to its Emperor. It must be accessed by airship. *Pandaemonium is the palace of hell. It is the final dungeon of the game. *Arubboth is Pandaemonium's polar opposite, the palace of heaven. It is the final dungeon of the Soul of Rebirth. ''Final Fantasy III ''Final Fantasy III is much similar to Final Fantasy II in terms of castles. However, only one works as a Dungeon. All castles hold an extensive amount of treasure, both hidden in secret passageways and in treasure vaults. List of Castles: *Sasune is a citadel visited in the beginning of the game, struck by the Djinn's curse. Its left tower is filled with monsters. *Castle Argus is abandoned at first, but later in the game it is retaken by its army. *Castle Hein is a floating fortress above the desert near Tokkul. It is in fact the world tree from the Living Woods, transformed into Hein's personal stronghold by his magic, but after he perishes, it returns to its original resting ground. *Castle Saronia is the center of the Saronian metropolis and home to its royal family. After the civil war, its throne is taken by prince Alus Restor. ''Final Fantasy IV Several castles appear in ''Final Fantasy IV. Also, enemies are fought in every one of them, with exception of Troia and Damcyan. List of Castles: *Baron has one of the most iconic castle of the series, featured in the DS remake's opening. It is Cecil Harvey's home. *Damcyan is a desert citadel located north of Kaipo, and holds within the Fire Crystal. *Fabul is an eastern kingdom that holds the Wind Crystal. It is home to Yang Fang Leiden and his Monk comrades. *Troia is located in the middle of the lush forests to the west and holds the Earth Crystal. *The Dwarven Castle is located underground and is the first location found there. It holds a Dark Crystal and wars against Golbez and his Red Wings. *The Eblan castle is razed by Golbez's forces due to its close proximity to his headquarters. It is home to the Ninja. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The castles are the same as the previous game, except for Damcyan which has been reconstructed. The treasure chest's location for Baron Castle and Fabul Castle are in the exact same place, but has different content found within the chest. List of Castles: *Baron *Damcyan *Fabul *Eblan (Inaccessible) Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Castles make a prominent appearance in ''Final Fantasy V. List of Castles: *Tycoon is the scenery for the first scene of the game, and home to its world's last Wind Drake. *Walse's castle holds the Water Crystal. *Karnak Castle holds the Fire Crystal. *Castle Exdeath is the stronghold of the antagonist Exdeath. *The Sealed Castle Kuza is an ancient fortress that contains the Twelve Sealed Weapons. *The Castle of Bal is a citadel of Galuf Halm Baldesion's kingdom of Bal. *Castle Surgate is the citadel of Xezat Matias Surgate's kingdom of Surgate. ''Final Fantasy VI Castles make their appearance again in ''Final Fantasy VI as the centers of the main nations found in-game. This is the first game where enemies are found in every castle of the game. List of Castles: *Figaro Castle is the center of the kingdom of Figaro and is located on the Figaro desert. *Doma Castle is located east of Figaro, north of the Veldt, and is the capital of the fallen kingdom of Doma. *The Imperial Palace lies on the tops of Vector and is the seat of power of the Gestahlian Empire. *The Ancient Castle is hidden in the mountain range dividing Figaro and Kohlingen, and was ruled by Odin. ''Final Fantasy VIII The only castle that exists in the game is Ultimecia Castle, which serves as the game's Final Dungeon. It is home to the Sorceress Ultimecia and her army of fiends. Final Fantasy IX Castles return in ''Final Fantasy IX along with its old-school theme. List of Castles: *Alexandria Castle is home to Garnet and Queen Brahne, and is imbued with the spirit of Alexander. *Lindblum is a gigantic citadel, with its palace in the middle. *The Desert Palace is Kuja's base, and is located on the Outer Continent. *Ipsen's Castle is a mysterious castle possessing an inverted structure. *Pandemonium is Garland's residence in Terra. ''Final Fantasy XI There are many structures similar in nature to castles in ''Final Fantasy XI, though most of the friendly citadels are referred to as palaces. List of Castles: *The Kingdom of San d'Oria is a large citadel with a palace at its center, the Chateau d'Oraguille. The citadel itself, but not the palace, may be entered in the Shadowreign Era. *Castle Oztroja, the base of the Yagudo Theomilitary. The castle may also be visited in the Shadowreign Era. *Castle Zvahl, the base of the Kindred and the Shadow Lord. The castle may also be entered in the Shadowreign Era. *The Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi was the place where the Zilart royal family lived prior to the Zilart's destruction. *The Empire of Aht Urhgan's capital, Al Zahbi, is a large citadel separated into quarters, with the royal palace in the Imperial District. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Set in Ivalice's medieval setting, it is natural to have castles as fortresses for the ruling families. Battles also take place in these locations. List of Castles: *Eagrose Castle is home to Duke Bestrald Larg, and is the seat of power in Gallionne. *Lionel Castle, an ancient fortress of the Holy Ydoran Empire and is the capital of Lionel. *Limberry Castle, the site of a battle against the Lucavi and its minions, is located in Limberry, and home to Marquis Messam Elmdore. *Zeltennia Castle is the home of Cidolfus Orlandeau, a valiant hero of the Fifty Years' War. *Riovanes Castle in Fovoham is the home of Grand Duke Gerrith Barrington. Final Fantasy Legend II Edo Castle is the only castle to appear in the game, and unlike the other castle in the series. This one is a Japanese-style castle. Final Fantasy Legend III The Castle of Chaos surfaces in Lae's Bay, and serves as the dwelling place of Chaos. Xagor's Castle is the Final Dungeon of the game where Sol and Xagor are located. Final Fantasy Dimensions Castles have appeared once again in ''Final Fantasy Dimensions. There are treasures and also monsters hidden away in some of them. List of Castles: *Castle Lux is located in the country of Lux, the home of Sol and his friends. It is located north of Lux. It also serves as a part of the final dungeon. *Leene Castle is located beyond its mountain range, occupied by the Avalon Empire. *Falgabard Castle is located east of the mountains. It is home to Gram and the dark knights. *The Ancient Castle of the War King is located southwest of Garden-Garden's sewer-ways. Odin can be found in the castle. *Bultgang Castle is home of Gawain, the captain of its knights. It is also where Sara is born. *The Dimensional Castle is part of the final dungeon. The player can find the best weapons in the game inside its halls. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Category:Castles